


Dead Ends

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and beth survive together but neither of them can admit their feelings until they find a littlw liquid courage and explore it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Ends

Dead Ends  
(A Bethyl One-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Donna Blohm Glaser

Daryl stood his ground and had his crossbow aimed high at the crappy trailer. Beth standing beside him was the reason he was here in the first place. The loss of the prison and their family weighed down on them. Having been stuck together either by fate or an accident he wasn’t sure but here they were. Looking for booze of all things. Her idea, not his. She insisted on having her first drink and if he hadnt come along she would have left on her own.  
“What is this place, doesn’t look like much of anything.” Beth said softly beside him.

Daryl stood with his cross bow aimed high at the run down trailer. He knew this was a bad idea from the jump but she gave him no choice. Either he come with her or she goes alone and probably gets herself killed in the process, something that he didnt even want to consider. Life without her would be worse than it already is. She was the bright light that shinned into their future, his future.  
Beth stood beside him, knife out and ready. He had found this place awhile ago before the prison fell and everyone they ever knew could be dead. It was then that Beth decided she wanted a drink. He couldnt say he didnt have the urge to get piss drunk but it was dangerous when they didnt have a home, too risky.  
“What is this place?” She asked, scrunching up her nose.  
He smirked before she could see, “this is where we find the good stuff.”  
“This is a trailer Daryl, it doesnt look much like anything.” She giggled for a moment and he cherished that sound. After a week alone he hadnt heard a single song or laugh from her.  
“Yeah it dont look like much but just wait and see, itll be worth it.” He said and walked towards the trailer, kicking open a shed that was set up against it, he smiled because he had been right, “see this is the good shit.” He tossed her a clear jar of moonshine and took the rest of the case.   
The trailer was disgusting but after moving some shit outta the way it wasnt half bad, using cardboard and discarded wood to board up the windows, didnt need walkers knowin they were in there.   
“Look at this thing...” she held up an ashtray in the shape of boobs and laughed again.  
“Yeah got some crazy shit here.” He grabbed a jar from her and cracked the lid, pouring a small amount into a cup. She was a small thing so one sniff could knock her ass out. “Try this, go slow.”  
She took it and sniffed, bunching her nose up again, “my daddy said bad moonshine could make you go blind.” She smiled before she realized what she said, then it faded and tears appeared.  
He didnt know how to handle this, her father had been killed right in front of her. The best man he had ever known was gone just like that. Nothin nobody could have done about it. “go on, take a taste.” He urged to get her mind off of it, it broke what was left of his heart whenever she was upset but love would do that to ya. Of course he could never tell her that, she was far too good and pure for someone like him.  
She took a drink and coughed, then took another drink. “Not half bad the second time.” She grabbed the whole jar and started to sip it. Daryl grabbed his own and sat at the kitchen table with her. Trying hard no to stare at her lips, so sweet and pink, shaped like rose petals...what he wouldnt give to feel them.  
“You gonna try too right, seems silly to drink alone.”  
He nodded, “yeah thats no fun at all is it.” He opened his jar and finished half of it in a single drink , he could handle it better than she could.  
“You know, i still think Maggie made it out.” She said for the millionth time.  
Daryl groaned, it had been over a week since it all happened and he saw no signs that anyone made it out. He was tired of her having all this hope when everything was against them. “dont start on that, itll just maka ya cry again.” He knew it sounded mean but she needed to deal with the here and now.  
“I cant help it Daryl, i dont have any family...i have to believe she is alive.” He could tell she was already tipsy, or headed that way. The alcohol making her body heat up, her cheeks were flushed.   
“Thats enough for you light weight..dont need to get hammered, it wont take away the pain..” he knew from personal experience.  
“Give it back Daryl, i wanna forget if only for a moment.” Beth said and snatched it back from him, gettting a nasty glare. She didnt care if he was mad, he was always mad about something, she needed this, needed to not feel the emptiness of it all.   
She had always had a thing for him, from the moment he arrived on the farm. The silent badboy type was sexy to her, but she learned that there was so much more to him. A kindness she thought was gone from the world. Something that needed to be kept alive and shared with this ugly world, maybe restore it somehow.   
“It wont take it away Beth, and tryin is just stupid, stop actin like a drunk.” He was tired of her drinking it all away, it never faded.  
“But i just wanna have fun! Cant do much else but that i can do.” She screamed at him and reached for the jar in his hand.  
Daryl snatched the jar from her and smashed it on the ground, shattering it in pieces, then grabs her wrist and yanks her up from the chair, pulling her flush against his body. Loving how soft and small she was, how much bigger he looked around her. Made him feel more in control.  
“You wanna have fun huh...fine ill show you fun!” he hauls her towards the empty bedroom, only a dishevelled mattress in the room and slams the door. She stood there wide eyed and watched him as he tore off his tattered shirt, buttons hitting the floor and reached down for his jeans, “come on Beth, get ready to have some fun!” he needed this to happen, no way he could turn back now.  
Beth watched in shock as he was bare chested in front of her, the lean muscles of his body so hard and sexy, the width of his shoulders enough for any many to envy, he was just beautiful. She knew he wanted her, she could tell by the bulge in his jeans, the way he looked at her. She reached up to unbutton her shirt, going slowly so he could have time to back out but he didnt.  
He just watched her with a hunger she had never seen on him before. Daryl couldnt believe she was undressing for him, seeing her soft pale skin made his mouth water, so many things he wanted to do to her but he didnt want to scare her off. Dirty, nasty things ran through his mind. He reaches down to unbutton his jeans, sliding them off and not having any boxers on he was ready.   
But he waited until she was naked too before he grabbed her and laid her down on the bed, spreading her creamy white thighs and seeing how wet she was for him. She pulled him down by his shoulders, Daryl grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times before lining up with her and pushing in.   
She was so wet, and so very tight. He held in his groan as she tried to adjust to his size. It was awkward at first, both unfamiliar with each other but soon they found a good rhythm, his slow steady pace, making her moan and lift her hips up to meet his. The way her legs locked around him, the way she looked into his eyes.   
Daryl leaned down to kiss her for the first time, never could he forget how she felt or tasted as her tongue searched for his own, twirling together perfectly. “Daryl..” she moaned and kissed him deeper.  
It had been so long for him that he knew with how tight she was that he wouldnt last long and by the sounds she made he knew he didnt need to, pushing his hips in quick and hard, pushing her small body into the mattress got him closer and closer.  
“God beth, you are so fuckin perfect...” he finally admitted to her, kissing her again and feeling her, she was just about to cum.  
“I need you with me always Daryl...oh god..always!!” she moaned and came crashing on him, his cock pulsing for release.   
“Beth...fuck..i need ya too, always will.” He said in between thrusts, feeling the tip of his cock explode as he came deep inside her, his hips going from slow to still, laying on top of her, kissing her sweet lips.   
He moved off her and pulled her into his arms, needing this moment to last forever. “i didnt do too bad did i?” he tried to joke.  
Beth laughed, “oh no mister Dixon you did amazing. It always needs to be this way.”  
He kissed the back of her neck, “ill make sure it stays this way for you then.”


End file.
